Guardiã - O Projeto Evans
by Lizziemjb
Summary: A muito tempo atrás, existia algo chamado Guardiões. Esses eram bruxos treinados a vida inteira para tomar conta de poderosas famílias puro-sangue, colocando a vida das famílias antes das próprias. E é assim que Lily Evans se torna a guardiã de James Potter.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

O sol brilhava do lado de fora da janela, mas para Lily Evans o dia parecia cinzento e nublado. A primavera chegara cedo naquele ano e flores e mais flores começavam a desabrochar no jardim de Hogwarts. Lily assistiu o sol vir e ir embora, sem se mover ou sair de seu assento, por mais desconfortável que ele estava. Só a visão do pôr-do-sol a impedia de se desmanchar em lágrimas. Lembrou-se de sua mãe, em um dia não tão diferente desse, assando biscoitos em sua cozinha. Lily se sentira triste por algum motivo de criança e ela a olhara com os olhos claros.

-Sempre que se sentir triste – dissera ela com sua voz doce e gentil – olhe para o pôr-do-sol. Ou o amanhecer. Eles são sinais de que algo novo está começando, ou que algo está acabando. Você irá se sentir melhor.

Lily lembrou-se vagamente de sair correndo pela porta dos fundos, para sentar-se em seu jardim e assistir o pôr-do-sol. Lembrou-se como se admirou pelas lindas cores que se espalhavam pelo céu, como em uma aquarela. Instantaneamente, a dor havia ido embora, assim como o sol, sendo substituído por uma escuridão indiferente, e Lily percebeu que não ligava mais para o que havia acontecido.

Lily também percebeu que o amanhecer não a fazia de fato se sentir melhor. Ela preferia o crepúsculo e, de alguma forma, preferia a escuridão.

Porém nenhum dos dois a fazia se sentir melhor naquele momento. As sombras a envolviam, escondendo-a na penumbra, mas tudo que elas faziam era a impedir de chorar. O assassinato dos pais fora algo repentino e brutal. Tudo que ela sentia era dor, tristeza, e um ódio assassino dos Comensais da Morte. Era queria aniquila-los e acabar com Voldemort. Era de se achar de que eles não seriam cruéis o suficiente para tirar os pais e a irmã de uma criança só porque não tinham sangue bruxo.

Para Lily, tão nova, com apenas doze anos, o mundo começou a parecer errado e doentio. Tudo parecia fútil e egoísta. Tudo que ela queria era que o mundo parasse e sofresse com ela.

De repente, a porta se abriu com um estrondo, o barulho ecoando no quarto silencioso. Lily se preparou para dizer que não queria receber visitas e que não iria sair do dormitório, quando viu a amiga, Marlene McKinnon, parada na porta. Ela nunca havia visto o rosto da amiga tão sério, e seu tom de voz tão calmo e certo do que quando ela disse as palavras que mudarão o rumo de sua vida:

-Lily? Precisamos conversar.


	2. Capitulo 1

-CAPÍTULO UM-

Seus cabelos ruivos voavam atrás dela enquanto ela avançava pela a estação King Cross. 1°de setembro amanhecera frio e chuvoso e o vento chicoteava o rosto com feições delicadas de Lily Evans. Ela usava um longo casaco negro e botas, com camisa branca de botões, que a davam um ar sério. Lily carregou suas malas sem dificuldade, apesar de estarem extremamente pesadas. Entrou no primeiro compartimento que viu e acomodou-se para esperar Marlene. Como sempre, chegara adiantada. Ainda faltava pelo menos meia hora para o trem partir. Ela esperou pacientemente pela chegada da amiga, que havia se atrasado por conta de um compromisso. Na verdade, estava um pouco ansiosa. Ela iria descobrir para quem fora designada.

Lily deixou sua mente vagar. Lembrou-se do dia em que descobrira o cruel assassinato dos pais e lembrou-se como virou uma guardiã.

_-Lily? Precisamos conversar._

_A Lily de apenas doze anos virou seu olhar para a amiga. Marlene tinha uma expressão séria, mas ao mesmo tempo feroz e ansiosa._

_- Marlene, eu não estou de fato no clima para conversar – dissera ela._

_Marlene deu de ombros e lhe lançou um olhar compreensivo._

_-Eu entendo. – disse ela e se sentou ao lado da amiga – Mas essa conversa não pode esperar nem um segundo._

_Lily suspirou e deixou a cabeça tombar para trás, apoiando-se no vidro frio da janela que a pouco admirava._

_-Ok, diga. O que quer falar?_

_A amiga puxou o ar, como se tivesse algo extremamente complicado para dizer. Depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, Marlene segurou as mãos pequenas de Lily e disse:_

_-Lily, meus pais querem te adotar._

_Lily arfou. Poucas pessoas sabiam da morte dos pais de Lily, e ela não tinha nem ideia de que os McKinnon eram uma delas. Ela não entendia o motivo da decisão, sendo ela tão repentina._

_-Eu entendo que pode ser meio difícil para compreender a decisão deles agora – continuou Marlene nervosamente – mas deixe-me explicar o porquê dessa decisão._

_Lily ainda estava atônita e assustada, mas assentiu fracamente e deixou a amiga continuar._

_-Lily, lembra-se de todos aqueles dias que você me chamava para estudar e eu não podia? – Lily assentiu – Eu nunca te contei porque eu não podia. Eu não podia porque eu estava treinando._

_Lily franziu o cenho, claramente confusa._

_-Treinando para que? – perguntou ela._

_Marlene hesitou mais uma vez antes de responder:_

_-Desde sempre, a família McKinnon foi uma família do que chamamos de guardiões. Nós aprendemos isso, lembra-se? Nós aprendemos o que eram guardiões. – disse Marlene._

_Lily concordou com um aceno de cabeça._

_-Sim, eu lembro. – respondeu ela – Guardiões eram pessoas que eram contratadas para cuidar e proteger pessoas das grandes famílias de puro-sangue. Mas essa era uma técnica medieval, não há relatos de guardiões atualmente._

_-Mas não quer dizer que eles não existam. – respondeu à amiga – Lily, eu faço parte de uma família de guardiões. Fui criada para ser uma. Ser um guardião é difícil, principalmente em tempos como os de hoje. Com a falta de guardiões por aí, os poucos guardiões que existem não tomam mais conta de apenas uma pessoa, e sim de uma família inteira de puro-sangue. Precisamos de mais guardiões e, Lily, eu vi o que você é capaz de fazer. Você é uma bruxa incrível. Bem, o que eu quero dizer é que, bem, meus pais querem que você vire uma guardiã Lily. Uma guardiã McKinnon._

Lily piscou várias vezes para retornar ao presente. Ainda agora, cinco anos depois, era difícil acreditar que era uma guardiã. Ou que era Lily McKinnon.

Claro, ninguém a chamava assim. Nem os professores (até os dos guardiões) que ainda a chamava de Srta. Evans. Lily ainda queria acreditar que era apenas Lily Evans.

Lily ainda estava perdida em pensamentos quando ouviu a porta do vagão ranger ao ser aberta. Era Marlene. Ela havia cortado os cabelos bem curto nas férias, e agora seus cachos negros batiam na altura do pescoço. Os olhos dourados brilhavam de ansiedade, porém sua expressão era tão séria e impassível quanto à de Lily. Ela segurava sua mala com facilidade em uma mão e, na outra tinha uma pasta. Ela colocou a pasta cuidadosamente debaixo do braço e fechou a porta. Jogou a mala no compartimento e sentou-se, a pasta em mãos.

-Isso é...? – disse Lily deixando a pergunta no ar.

-Sim. – respondeu Marlene agora sorrindo de excitação – Uma carta do Conselho dos Guardiões.

Lily sorriu ansiosa e esticou a mão para a pasta, mas parou.

-Você não leu, não é? – perguntou ela.

Marlene e balançou a cabeça

-Não. – respondeu – Eu achei que deveríamos ler juntas.

Lily assentiu e tirou uma mexa ruiva que caia em seu rosto. A tensão no ar era quase tangível. Suas mãos tremiam e suavam de nervosismo e ansiedade, mas o rosto continuava indiferente e frio como uma parede.

Marlene abriu a pasta lentamente, quase receosa. Tirou o primeiro papel de lá e leu, seus olhos correndo pelas linhas da direita para a esquerda. Lily leu as expressões de Emmeline cuidadosamente. A boca dela estava se abrindo lentamente, em um "O" de choque. O rosto estava ficando pálido, ficando branco. Algo estava errado.

-Marlie ... – começou a chamar Lily.

-_Prezada Guardiã Marlene McKinnon _– começou a ler ela, a voz não mais que um sussurro embargado – _temos o prazer de informa-la... _Blá, blá, blá..._ Que a senhorita foi designada para o Sr. Sirius Black._

Lily gritou de surpresa.

Sirius Black... Sirius Black...

-Sirius Black! – gritou ela.

Marlene estava arfando em seu assento, a respiração acelerada. Olhava de um lado para o outro, em desespero e depois focou seu olhar em Lily.

Lily arrancou a pasta de suas mãos e puxou um segundo papel de lá. Leu em silêncio, o rosto ficando mais assustado e decepcionado a cada linha.

-_Prezada Guardiã Lily Evans McKinnon – _leu ela, o desapontamento evidente na voz geralmente livre de qualquer sentimento – _Temos o prazer de informa-la... _Por favor, não... _Que a senhorita foi designada para o Sr. James Potter._

Um silêncio incomodado se instalou no vagão. O coração de Lily parou.

_Não, _pensou ela em uma lamuria silenciosa, _Potter não._

Tantas pessoas que o Conselho poderia ter escolhido, tantas famílias e Lily havia sido designada para o único puro-sangue que ela não queria proteger. Lily estava prestes a rasgar a folha com brutalidade quando viu, no pé da folha, em letras quase minúsculas: _Guardião (ã) Requisitado (a)._

_-_Guardiã Requisitada? – leu ela em voz alta – O que isso quer dizer?

Marlene leu a própria folha, percebendo que a frase também se encontrava ali. Ela levantou o rosto, os olhos semicerrados em fúria e respondeu friamente:

-Quer dizer que Potter e Black pediram especificamente para que fossemos nós suas guardiãs.

Os olhos de Lily arderam e o mundo se coloriu de carmim. Ela se levantou bruscamente e saiu da cabine, pegando a folha que havia caído ao passar. Todos que passavam por ela, viam um borrão de fúria ruiva, atravessando o trem como um furacão, a caminho da cabine em que James Potter se encontrava.

Ele estava na última cabine, juntamente com Black, Lupin e Pettigrew. Encontrava-se esparramado no chão, o pomo de ouro em seus dedos. Os cabelos escuros estavam mais desalinhados do que nunca e os olhos cor de avelã se arregalaram ao ver a ruiva entrar em sua cabine.

-Lily, o que... – ele não conseguiu completar a frase.

-MAS QUE PALHAÇADA É ESSA, POTTER?


	3. Capitulo 2

Lily Evans não era uma menina que perdia a calma com facilidade. A sua vida inteira fora treinada para controlar seu temperamento, para manter a calma em situações difíceis. Ela fora treinada para ser uma menina disciplinada, pois só assim poderia ser uma boa guardiã. Afinal, ela não poderia sair gritando quando estivesse em uma situação perigosa.

Mas naquele momento, ela perdeu totalmente a pose. Era como se tivesse doze anos de novo, gritando a plenos pulmões com James Potter. Mas dessa vez era pior, porque agora Lily sabia como bater nele.

Ela pegou ele pela gola da camisa e o colocou contra a janela do vagão com força, seu rosto a centímetros de distância do dele. Olhou fundo nos olhos dele e começou a gritar:

-Você achou que seria engraçado, não é? Me requisitar como sua guardiã? Olhe para mim, Potter! _Eu não estou achando engraçado!_

James se debatia, assustado, mas Lily era bem forte. Ele a encarava, totalmente confuso enquanto gaguejava:

-L-Lily, eu não sei do que você está falando! Q-que história é essa? Guardiã? Guardiã do quê?

A cada segundo a raiva dela parecia crescer mais e mais. Como ele podia mentir assim, na cara dura? Como podia ser tão falso?

-Não se faça de desentendido, Potter! Eu sei que você me requisitou como sua guardiã. – lágrimas raivosas começaram a escorrer – Merlin, como você pode ser tão egoísta? Você pelo menos parou para pensar no que isso significaria para mim, Potter? É claro que não!

Lily sacudiu ele pela gola da camisa e o jogou para o lado, fazendo com que ele caísse com um baque no chão. Os Marotos, chocados com a brutalidade da garota, estavam paralisados em seus acentos. Foi apenas quando ela ameaçou avançar em James novamente que Remus a segurou pelos braços.

Não foi o suficiente. Com um puxão brusco Lily conseguiu se desvencilhar do aperto do colega e avançou em James, acertando um soco em seu nariz. Sangue pingava no chão enquanto ele gemia de dor. Lily ia acertar outro soco, mas dessa vez Sirius e Remus a seguraram. Ainda assim, foi preciso certo esforço para segurar a ruiva. Merlin, ela era forte!

Depois de alguns minutos eles finalmente conseguiram fazer com que a menina se sentasse. Ela soltou um grunhido e afundou o rosto nas mãos, respirando fundo. Ela tinha que se acalmar. Tinha que tomar o controle de si mesma. Não adiantava nada bater em James, ele era seu protegido e nada mais poderia mudar essa situação.

-Por que fez isso, Potter? – perguntou ela num sussurro – Por que você não me deixa em paz?

James, que estava sentado no chão da cabine limpando o sangue do seu rosto, levantou-se e foi até ela.

-Evans – chamou ele. A menina não levantou o rosto – Eu juro que não sei do que você está falando.

-MENTIROSO! – gritou Lily e avançou mais uma vez.

Lily teria feito um grande estrago no rosto de James se Marlene não tivesse entrado naquele momento. Rápida como um raio ela foi até a amiga e segurou, colocando ambos os braços dela nas costas. A outra ainda se debateu, gritou e choramingou, mas Marlene permaneceu inflexível, sem nunca afrouxar seu abraço. Com o tempo, os berros de Lily foram diminuindo até não passarem de lamentos sussurrados.

-Lily se acalme. – pediu Marlene quebrando o silêncio assustado e desconfortável – Ele não tem culpa. Você sabe que não.

-Como posso saber? – murmurou a outra – Como sei que não está mentindo e que não é falso aquele olhar assustado?

Marlene ficou um silêncio por um longo tempo, parecendo até que não havia escutado a pergunta. Soltou um suspiro resignado e respondeu baixinho:

-Abra a mente, Lily, e veja a verdade.

Lily a encarou com os olhos úmidos e duvidosos. Marlene sustentou o olhar dela até que Lily assentiu e fechou os olhos, fazendo uma careta de concentração. Então, de forma suave, ela apontou sua varinha para James e disse:

-_Legilimens._

Com a força e a velocidade de um trem-bala, as memórias dele a invadiram, tomando-lhe o a mente. Sonhos, lembranças, pensamentos e divagações, tudo o que já passara pela cabeça de James agora passava pela dela. Rostos desconhecidos, sorrisos, medos e outros sentimentos que se tornavam difusos pela velocidade com que eram sentidos.

Lily se surpreendeu com a quantidade de vezes que seu rosto aparecia. De todos os ângulos, com todas as expressões. Triste, alegre, séria, pensativa e, na maioria das vezes, fria. E entre suas imagens, ela notou um tom de carinho e admiração nos pensamentos dele em relação a ela.

E ela também viu a verdade. James Potter não havia a requisitado como guardiã. Ele nem sequer sabia o que isso significava. Ele era inocente, por mais difícil que fosse acreditar.

-Você está certa, Marlie. – concordou Lily jogando-se no assento acolchoado e rompendo a conexão mental – Mas quem faria isso? Se não ele, quem?

Marlene deu de ombros.

-Eu não sei dizer. Mas estamos fazendo isso errado. Antes de questionar, temos que explicar o que está acontecendo.

-Por favor! – pediu James com a voz anasalada, a mão no nariz tentando parar o sangramento – Explique por que fui socado.

Lily lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.

-Antes de tudo, vocês tem que entender o que somos. – começou Marlene com a voz séria.

-Loucas? – interrompeu Sirius.

-Sabe, Black, – disse Lily com uma voz falsamente doce – seria um prazer imenso dar um soco nesse seu nariz empinado para você ficar combinando com o Potter. E eu realmente duvido que Marlene vá me segurar dessa vez.

Sirius bufou.

-Eu também duvido. – respondeu Marlene – Mas continuando... Nas poucas aulas de História da Magia que vocês estiveram acordados, vocês devem ter ouvido falar de guardiões. Bruxos treinados a vida inteira para proteger membros de grandes e poderosas famílias puros-sangues? – os Marotos assentiram – Bem, é isso o que somos. Eu e Lily acabamos de nos formar como Guardiãs. – terminou ela com certo orgulho.

Remus, James e Peter ainda pareciam confusos, porém Sirius olhava para elas como se finalmente entendesse algo.

-Então é por isso que vocês tem ficha especial no Departamento de Mistérios.

Lily arfou.

-Como você sabe disso? – perguntou ela de olhos arregalados.

Sirius deu de ombros.

-Quando eu ainda morava com meus pais – respondeu ele com a voz amarga – eu os ouvia falarem de vocês algumas vezes. Uma vez eu vi uma pasta com selo oficial do DM em cima da mesa. Os nomes de vocês estavam ali.

Marlene e Lily trocaram um olhar preocupado.

-Você tem alguma ideia de como essa pasta foi chegar lá, Black? – perguntou a morena seriamente.

-Meus pais eram Comensais. Deviam ter contatos no ministério, ou algo assim.

Marlene encarava o chão, sem realmente ver nada e quase era possível ver seu cérebro trabalhando a mil. Comensais com acesso a ficha delas... Isso era algo muito, muito ruim.

-Lily... – começou a falar.

Lily se levantou.

-Fique e explique as coisas para eles. Eu irei contatar o Conselho.

Dizendo isso ela se levantou, limpando o rosto manchado de lágrimas com o dorso da mão e saiu.

-Sinto muito pelo nariz. – falou Marlene com uma voz que dava a entender que ela não sentia nada – Não é do feitio dela se estressar desse jeito. Você – ela dirigiu seu olhar inexpressivo para James – a levou ao limite.

Ele pareceu chocado.

-Como?! – exclamou – Eu não fiz nada! Eu mal sei do que vocês estão falando!

Marlene revirou os olhos dourados.

-Então você é um tanto quanto burro, pois acabei de te explicar. – ela se sentou ao lado de Remus e começou a falar lentamente e calmamente, como se tentasse fazer uma criança entender porque o céu é azul – Lily e eu somos guardiãs, nós protegemos membros de famílias puro-sangue. Recentemente, nós completamos dezessete anos, idade na qual atingimos maior idade e somos designadas para alguém, que é escolhido de acordo com nossas habilidades. Quanto mais importante for o bruxo, mais talentoso e letal será seu guardião.

-Pois então, - replicou James com a mão no nariz que, apesar de já ter sido consertado magicamente, ainda sangrava - eu não tenho culpa de nada! Não fui eu.

-O problema, Potter – respondeu a morena com um suspiro cansado – É que na carta oficial do Conselho dos Guardiões, consta que Lily foi chamada para ser sua guardiã de propósito. Alguém pediu especificamente pela Lily...

-E ela achou que fui eu. – terminou o outro – Mas, McKinnon, eu juro que não fui eu. E de qualquer modo, - ele se aprumou na cadeira – eu não preciso de guardiã nenhuma. Pode dizer a Lily que não precisa cuidar de mim.

Marlene balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não é assim que funciona. Uma vez decidido, o Conselho não pode mais mudar. Vocês têm um laço que os prende junto, um laço mágico. Por isso que ela ficou tão chateada. Ela está presa a você.

"A partir de agora, Lily vai te acompanhar para onde quer que você vá. Em Hogwarts não há necessidade, uma vez que contamos com a proteção dos feitiços que cercam o castelo e com o próprio Dumbledore. Mas fora dos terrenos da escola é função dela te proteger. E você tem que entender isso, Potter: Agora a sua vida vem antes da dela."

Remus e James pareciam abismados e revoltados.

-Isso é ridículo! Faz parecer que de alguma forma, James é mais importante que Lily.

Novamente a menina negou com a cabeça.

-Claro que não. Não é uma questão de importância, e sim de sobrevivência.

Pettigrew, que até então havia permanecido quieto, coçou a cabeça e disse:

-Não entendi.

-Não protegemos as famílias puro-sangue porque elas são melhores que nós ou algo do tipo. – explicou ela calmamente – Protegemos para dar continuidade a raça bruxa.

"Lily, apesar de ser uma grande bruxa, ganhou seus poderes devido a uma anomalia genética. Se ela se casasse com um trouxa, suas chances de ter uma criança bruxa seriam muito pequenas. Porém, as chances de um puro-sangue ter um filho bruxo são muito mais altas. Por isso os protegemos. Para garantir a sobrevivência da magia."

James parecia irritado e indignado ao mesmo tempo e sacudia a cabeça freneticamente.

-Isso é um monte de baboseira! – reclamou ele – Não preciso da proteção de uma garota!

Marlene riu dele.

-Potter, não seja arrogante, pelo menos dessa vez. Sua cabeça vale milhões para os Comensais. Sua família é extremamente visada, por serem os maiores traidores do sangue da história. Além disso, você é incrivelmente obtuso. É óbvio que você precisa de proteção.

Finalmente, ela se levantou e ia saindo quando voltou e disse:

-E não subestime a Lily. Ela conseguiu quebrar seu nariz com dois caras com o dobro do tamanho dela segurando-a. Você está seguro com ela, mas eu não a irritaria. Eu já treinei com Lily e bem sei que o soco dela dói.

Ela se virou para sair, porém Sirius a chamou de volta.

-McKinnon? Você não disse de quem você é guardiã. – disse ele receoso.

-Ah é... – concordou ela – Já tinha me esquecido. – ela caminhou até Sirius e antes que o maroto pudesse pensar ela acertou um soco preciso nele – Isso é por me requisitar como guardiã. Black. Passar bem.

E saiu.

XxX

**N/A: Ei, pessoal, desculpe pela demora. É que minha vida está uma loucura ultimamente e escrever tem ficado difícil. Mas apesar de tudo, eu consegui escrever um pouquinho para vocês. Obrigada por todos os reviews maravilhosos!**


	4. Capitulo 3

Slughorn estava sentado em uma poltrona de couro virada para a lareira de sua sala, bebericando chá fumegante. A sua frente, Dumbledore e McGonagall também bebiam chá enquanto comiam bolachinhas que estavam em cima da mesa de café.

–Alvo, não preciso nem dizer que acho todo o Projeto uma péssima ideia. - disse a mulher. A fumaça vinda da xícara embaçava seus óculos toda vez que ela levava o copo até seus lábios.

–Desnecessário. - concordou o diretor enquanto coçava pensativamente sua longa barba - Mas infelizmente, não há nada que possamos fazer. O Ministério deu a palavra final. - ele mordiscou a ponta de uma bolacha - Mas apesar disso, não acho que seja uma ideia assim tão ruim, Minerva.

McGonagall encarou o velho, escandalizada.

–Como não? - exclamou - Crianças aprendendo técnicas de batalha! Ainda por cima com Guardiões. Alvo, você sabe como esses Guardiões são...

–São pessoas extremamente disciplinadas, inteligentes e preparadas. - interrompeu o outro - Minerva, nossos alunos _não _são mais crianças. Eles cresceram e agora têm de enfrentar a dura realidade. Voldemort está à solta, mais poderoso que nunca. Eles precisam aprender a se defender. Ninguém melhor para ensina-los do que Guardiões.

Calmamente, Dumbledore apanhou outro biscoito enquanto McGonagall bufava de raiva. Ela olhou para Slughorn a procura de uma ajuda, mas esse se limitou a dar de ombros. Depois de alguns instantes procurando um bom argumento, ela disse:

–Bem, concordo com o senhor sobre nossos alunos precisarem de um treinamento de defesa. Mas ainda assim, confiar essa tarefa a duas alunas...

Slughorn pigarreou.

–Posso interromper? - pediu ele educadamente enquanto baixava sua xícara de chá. Dumbledore assentiu – Bem, no início eu também achava essa ideia um tanto quanto amalucada. Mas venho observando os resultados das Srtas. Evans e McKinnon e devo dizer que não há alunas mais qualificadas para o trabalho que elas. Srta. Evans é uma ótima aluna e provavelmente uma ótima professora e é muito respeitada pelos alunos. Acho que ela preenche a vaga perfeitamente. O mesmo pode se dizer sobre a Srta. McKinnon.

Todos ali caíram num silêncio pensativo. Minerva olhava de um para o outro, a testa franzida. Dumbledore sorria discretamente por de trás da xícara, enquanto Slughorn parecia despreocupado, até um tanto quanto desligado.

–Bem, acho que chegamos a uma decisão! – disse o diretor animado, levantando-se e ajeitando as vestes – Agora, se me dão licença, meus queridos alunos estão chegando e eu gostaria de me preparar para dar boas vindas a eles. Vejo vocês no jantar, espero. – e saiu em passadas rápidas, fechando a porta atrás de si.

A mulher soltou um suspiro, carrancuda.

–Eu ainda não consigo decidir – disse ela – se Dumbledore é um gênio ou simplesmente louco.

–Ambos. – respondeu Horácio entre um gole e outro – E surpreendentemente funciona muito bem.

James remexia seu jantar com o garfo, mas não comia nada. Seu rosto estava pensativo, a testa franzida. Levantou os olhos do prato e esquadrilhou rapidamente a mesa da Grifinória, mas não viu Lily. Baixou os olhos novamente e voltou a brincar com a comida. Sirius, que estava sentado na sua frente, esticava o pescoço para tentar enxergar acima da cabeça dos outros alunos.

–Elas não estão aqui. – disse ele.

James assentiu.

–Eu sei.

Sirius parou de tentar ver algo e encarou o amigo cabisbaixo.

–Eu ainda não sei bem o que aconteceu. – comentou – Quero dizer, tudo isso aconteceu tão rápido...

Mas ele foi interrompido no meio da frase graças ao estrondo que se seguiu quando as enormes portas do salão foram abertas e Dumbledore entrou caminhando em passadas largas. Atrás dele estavam Marlene e Lily, ambas com uma expressão séria no rosto.

O salão inteiro caiu num silêncio profundo. Ali e aqui ouviam-se sussurros, mas que cessavam rapidamente com um olhar ameaçador de uma das meninas. Finalmente, depois de atravessar as longas fileiras de mesas até a mesa dos professores, Dumbledore e as garotas se viraram para os alunos.

–Bem vindos, bem vindos para mais um ano em Hogwarts! - falou o diretor, sua voz ecoando nas paredes de pedra - Antes de qualquer discurso entediante que eu possa fazer as Srta. McKinnon e Evans gostariam de falar com vocês por alguns instantes.

As duas moças deram alguns passos para frente. Um a um, os alunos viravam-se para os colegas do lado e cochichavam algo, até que a baderna já havia começado. Dumbledore ia levantar o braço para silenciar o salão, mas não foi necessário. Lily deu mais um passo e disse em alto e bom som:

–Calem a droga da boca.

Instantaneamente o silêncio voltou a se instalar ali. Marlene riu baixinho do lado da amiga, mas logo voltou à expressão séria de antes.

–Obrigada. - respondeu a ruiva enquanto gesticulava para que amiga começasse a falar.

Marlene pigarreou e começou a falar, sem enrolar:

–Vocês não são burros. Não moram em cavernas. É óbvio que todos sabem a atual situação da comunidade bruxa. Tudo que somos, toda nossa paz entrou em colapso devido ao novo império de terror criado por (e notem que digo esse nome sem medo) Lord Voldemort. - houve um suspiro coletivo de medo ao som desse nome - Minha opinião sobre o assunto? Devemos lutar. Eu não nomeei Lord Voldemort meu líder e não vou viver sob seu reinado de trevas.

"O Ministério está fazendo seu melhor para tentar deter ataques e parar a matança contra trouxas e nascidos-trouxas, mas a cada dia que passa, o número de aurores cai. Infelizmente, seus esforços estão sendo em vão."

Nesse momento ela faz uma pausa, deixando suas palavras pairarem no ar, deixando a mensagem ser absorvida.

–Muitos de vocês – continua ela depois de alguns segundos – estão revoltados. Muitos perderam família, amigos e conhecidos. E eu sei que muitos de vocês _querem lutar._– um pequeno murmúrio de concordância percorre o salão – É por isso que esse ano, os alunos maiores de dezessete anos terão a opção de receber treinamento. _Treinamento de combate._

Um burburinho entusiasmado começa. Os alunos mais velhos parecem excitados, acenando com a cabeça. Os mais novos reclamam, frustrados, batendo os punhos contra na mesa e bufando indignados.

–Será possível – começou Lily enquanto encarava as unhas de forma entediada – que vocês não consigam calar a boca?

Todos se calaram novamente e Marlene voltou a falar:

–Não pensem que será fácil. Não vai ser como nas aulas. _Vai ser muito pior. _– ela fez outra pausa dramática, depois retornou ao seu tom de voz normal – Por enquanto é isso. O treinamento começa amanhã às sete horas. Não se atrasem. Se perderem a hora, não entram na aula. – ela cumprimentou Dumbledore com um aceno de cabeça e, seguida por Lily, foi procurar um lugar na mesa da Grifinória.

O resto da noite seguiu seu curso normalmente. Dumbledore fez seu discurso, mas ninguém estava realmente prestando atenção. James havia entrado numa espécie de transe em seu lugar, encarando o prato de comida intocada, sem dizer uma palavra. Sirius e Remus tentavam iniciar uma conversa, mas suas tentativas eram inúteis, uma vez que James simplesmente os ignorava.

Enquanto divagava sobre os acontecimentos, ele sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Virando-se, deu de cara com Lily que estava de pé ao seu lado com Marlene logo atrás.

–Potter, Black? – chamo Lily – Venham com a gente.


	5. Capitulo 4

Lily saiu andando, sem esperar para ver se James a seguia. Marlene a acompanhava calmamente, sem dar muita atenção para os alunos que cochichavam e a encaravam quando passava. Sirius olhou para James e ambos se levantaram e começaram a andar.

As meninas os conduziram para uma porta a alguns metros do Salão. Lily fez um gesto para que eles entrassem primeiro, depois fechou a porta atrás de si. Marlene se sentou numa das cadeiras e esperou todos se sentarem para começar a falar:

-Bem, é óbvio que vocês sabem por que estamos aqui.

James e Sirius se entreolharam.

-Não, na verdade, não. – discordou James.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Aparentemente eu vou ter que repensar todas as minhas frases, porque vocês nunca entendem nada. – comentou ela de forma ácida – É óbvio que estamos aqui para discutir nossa atual situação.

-Nossa atual situação? – perguntou Sirius enquanto se esticava, apoiando os pés em cima de uma carteira – Você quer dizer o fato de que estamos unidos pela eternidade? Ah, isso não é de todo ruim, não é, Marlie?

Marlene chutou a carteira em que Sirius estava apoiado, o que fez o maroto perder o equilíbrio e cair.

-Não, não é de todo ruim. Passar a eternidade protegendo um ser com meio cérebro e com a necessidade sexual e carência equivalente a de um cachorro? Meu sonho. – respondeu ela sarcasticamente.

-Podemos ir direto ao assunto? – pediu Lily – Eu estou realmente exausta e não estou no clima de bater em vocês dois.

Marlene balançou a cabeça como se tentasse retornar o foco.

-Lily está certa. Vamos direto ao ponto. Precisamos conversar sobre como vamos lidar com nossa complicada situação.

-Vocês têm certeza que não há nenhum outro jeito? – perguntou James.

Lily assentiu.

-Eu vi isso acontecer algumas vezes, mas não há outro jeito. Estamos unidos para a eternidade, como numa maldita música trouxa. – resmungou a menina.

-Então vamos tentar fazer essa convivência o mais confortável possível. Não quero odiar cada segundo da minha vida enquanto a vivo. – pediu Marlene.

-Isso é uma... Trégua? – perguntou Sirius.

-Mais ou menos. Vocês tem que entender que, na maioria das vezes, vocês não vão nem notar nossa presença. Não vamos interferir na vida de vocês. Somos Guardiãs, sombras que vão garantir sua proteção. Não criamos laços com protegidos. Somos estritamente profissionais.

-O que estamos pedindo é que, nas poucas vezes que fomos entrar em contato, evitem piadinhas ou assédios. – concluiu Lily – Ou serei obrigada a trancá-los em uma masmorra por algumas horas. Ou dias. Nunca fui muito boa com noção de tempo.

Marlene riu da amiga, parecendo relaxar um pouco. Ela se espreguiçou na cadeira, posicionando os braços atrás da cabeça.

-Bem, era basicamente isso que tínhamos que falar. – disse ela soltando um suspiro cansado – Esse ano vai ser igual aos outros. Pretendo passa-lo de forma tranquila.

-Fale por você. – discordou a ruiva – É meu último ano antes de ter que passar o resto da minha vida cuidando desse pentelho. – ela apontou James com o queixo – Eu vou mais é aproveitar.

-O que quer dizer com aproveitar, ruiva? – perguntou Sirius com um sorriso cafajeste, recebendo um tapa de James.

-Certamente não quero dizer que você pode me esperar na sua cama, Black. – replicou Lily sem se alterar, enquanto James parecia se engasgar na própria saliva.

-Assim você me magoa, Evans. – choramingou o outro falsamente.

-Dez pontos para a Grifinória, então. – cantarolou a menina.

Marlene tossiu, chamando a atenção da amiga.

-Não é querendo atrapalhar tal tocante demonstração de afeto. – disse ela – Mas você não tem um encontro com o Diggory agora, Lils?

James puxou o ar com um ruído estranho, a cara completamente roxa.

-_Diggory. _– rosnou ele – Aquele... Aquele...

-Quando você achar um adjetivo apropriado me mande uma coruja. – interrompeu Lily e virando-se sorridente para a amiga, ela disse – E, sim, eu tenho um encontro com Diggory, mas não estou com muita pressa. Aquele menino não larga do meu pé desde que eu atingi a puberdade.

-Bem, ele e metade de Hogwarts. –murmurou Sirius.

-Eu te incluo nessa lista, Black. Pensa que eu não vejo? É só Potter virar a cara que você parece que vai pular em mim.

Sirius deu de ombros, um sorriso cafajeste pendendo dos lábios enquanto James grunhia obscenidades.

-Não posso evitar, ruiva. – desculpou-se – É meu instinto natural desejar meninas bonitas.

-Devo me sentir lisonjeada, então? – perguntou Lily arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Isso vai me render um encontro?

-Você não presta, Black.

James, que parecia muito entretido em encarar Sirius com raiva e murmurar coisas que fariam um marinheiro corar, virou-se para as meninas e disse:

-Vocês estão muito engraçadinhas. Como foi que em seis anos nunca vi esse lado de você? - perguntou cruzando os braços.

-Ora, amor, não é minha culpa se você não soube aproveitar nossa companhia. – resmungou Marlene com um sorriso torto.

-Você nos odeia! – reclamou James indignado.

-Vocês são facilmente odiáveis. Enfim, - Marlene se levantou e passou as mãos na saia, alisando-a – eu já vou saindo. Coisas para fazer, mocinhos para agradar. – Sirius fez um som chocado – Vou dizer ao seu irmão que você disse "oi", Black.

Sirius se levantou com um salto, derrubando a cadeira atrás de si. Marlene já tinha saído e ele correu atrás dela, gritando seu nome de forma indignada.

Sobrou James e Lily. A menina parecia entediada, arrumando as longas madeixas ruivas no reflexo da janela. Já o moreno parecia preocupado, torcendo os dedos nervosamente.

-Você vai realmente sair com Diggory, Lily? – perguntou ele, levantando os olhos apenas para encontrar o olhar fixo e curioso da bela ruiva.

-Vou.

-Mas ele é um idiota, Lily! – exclamou James, depois corando e continuando em voz baixa – Eu só não quero que você se machuque.

Lily parecia surpresa com o comentário do menino. Ela caminhou até ele e levantou a cabeça baixa dele com um dedo.

-Eu agradeço a preocupação, Potter, mas sou uma moça crescida e uma guardiã qualificada. Sei me cuidar. – e com uma bagunçadinha no cabelo dele, ela se virou e saiu.

Ele suspirou audivelmente.

Depois de alguns minutos dobrando corredores apressadamente e ignorando os berros insistentes de Sirius, Marlene finalmente conseguiu ficar só. Ela estava na área leste do primeiro andar, uma parte relativamente vazia do castelo. Ela era geralmente usada por casais na hora do café, ou por alunos matando aula. Passou por alguns corredores vazios, até encontrar o que procurava. Uma estátua curvada de uma bruxa miúda e enrugada, encostada numa parede cheia de portas. Contou a terceira delas e entrou.

Regulus estava lá. Marlene sempre se surpreendia com o quão parecido ele era com o outro irmão. Os mesmos cabelos escuros ondulados, que batiam no queixo, os mesmos olhos azuis frios como dois cubinhos de gelo, a mesma linha do maxilar definida e travada. Ambos os lábios eram cheios, mas um era sempre franzido, enquanto o outro era sempre inchado de beijos.

Ele estava sentado com as pernas esticadas, um livro apoiado precariamente no joelho. Não percebeu quando a garota entrou, ou então não a deu atenção.

-Boa noite, Black. – cumprimentou Marlene num tom de voz comedido.

Regulus levantou os olhos do livro e fechou-o, marcando a página que estava com um dedo.

-Boa noite, Srta. McKinnon. Como foram suas férias?

Marlene sentou-se de frente para o garoto, os olhos nunca deixando os olhos dele.

-Cansativas. Você sabe como os últimos dias de treinamento podem ser exaustivos.

-Sei. – houve um silêncio curto e confortável antes de ele perguntar – Já sabe quem é o seu protegido?

A menina arqueou a sobrancelha numa careta incrédula.

-_Você _não sabe?

Regulus parecia confuso. Colocou o livro de lado e deu de ombros.

-Eu deveria?

-Deveria, uma vez que meu protegido é o verme-cego do seu irmão.

A boca de Regulus se abriu em um perfeito "O" de surpresa e choque. Se a situação toda não fosse tão complicada, Marlene teria rido.

-Ora... Bem... – gaguejou ele tentando se recuperar do choque – Acho que isso será um tanto quanto desconfortável para você.

-Talvez – concordou a morena – Mas eu e Sirius concordamos em tentar tornar nossa convivência o mais confortável possível.

-Sirius não é muito bom com promessas.

-Eu sei.

Outro silêncio se instalou dessa vez mais longo e mais tenso. Marlene brincava com as pontas do cabelo enquanto tentava arrumar os pensamentos na cabeça. Com um suspiro barulhento, ela largou as mãos do lado do corpo, se endireitou e disse:

-Não é por isso que estou aqui.

-Sei que não. Recebi sua coruja.

A voz de Marlene estava trêmula e preocupada quando ela falou:

-Então você sabe. Eles têm a ficha dela.

Regulus assentiu.

-Sim, eles têm. O que eu não entendo é o que um bando de Comensais da Morte pode querer com uma ficha do Departamento de Mistérios de uma nascida trouxa.

-Voldemort quer recrutá-la. Precisa saber mais sobre ela.

-Voldemort recrutando uma nascida trouxa? – Regulus indagou de forma descrente - Me parece improvável, McKinnon.

-Você só diz isso, pois não tem ideia do tamanho do poder de Lily. – a garota havia mudado o tom de voz para um frio e cortante como uma lâmina afiada – Não a chamei para ser Guardiã por nada, sabe. Se o poder dela cair nas mãos de Voldemort, só Merlin sabe o que pode acontecer. Será como entregar uma arma de destruição em massa a um assassino de sangue frio. Eu não quero nem pensar nessa possibilidade. – ela hesitou antes de continuar – Você acha... Que talvez consiga pegar de volta a tal ficha, Black?

O garoto fez uma carranca surpresa por alguns segundos, mas logo se recuperou.

-Dificilmente. – Marlene pareceu murchar com a resposta – Mas posso tentar. Porém irá sair caro.

A morena fez um gesto impaciente.

-Oh, por favor, eu tenho dinheiro...

-Eu não quero dinheiro. – interrompeu – Eu quero um encontro. Com você.

Ela arregalou os olhos, como se pega de surpresa. Depois se levantou, e com um sorriso lisonjeado, disse:

-Bom, então eu acho que nós nos vemos por ai... Regulus. – e virando-se, ela deixou a sala ainda com um sorriso pendurado nos lábios.

-Lily. – sussurrou Amos Diggory intensamente.

Lily segurou a forte vontade de revirar os olhos. Diggory a irritava. Desde o quarto ano, Amos a perseguia insistentemente, e se ela não precisasse dele já teria se livrado do encosto. Ele era um garoto bonito, com olhos azuis e bochechas rosadas. Não era nenhum Sirius Black, mas ainda assim, bem atraente.

-Amos. Sentiu minha falta? – perguntou a ruiva com um tom de voz provocante.

Ele não respondeu. Avançou rapidamente na menina, puxando-a pela cintura. Sem nem dizer nada, ele selou os lábios da bela ruiva com um beijo quase animalesco.

Lily o deixou ali por um tempo, sentindo a boca dele na dela. Passado alguns segundos, ela o empurrou gentilmente. As pupilas de seus olhos estavam dilatadas, os lábios vermelhos e borrados com o batom dela.

-Diggory... – começou ela.

-Amos. – corrigiu o outro – Me chame de Amos.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Tanto faz. – ela posicionou ambas as mãos na nuca dele, fazendo movimentos circulares. Ela viu seus olhos se fecharem e um arrepio percorrer pelo corpo dele – Você sabe porque estou aqui, não sabe? Porque nós estamos aqui.

Ele assentiu levemente, sem nunca abrir os olhos.

-Você quer informações. – gemeu – Sobre o Ministério. Você sabe que meu pai trabalha lá.

Ela escorregou as mãos para os cabelos dele, e o puxou para mais perto, depositando um beijo suave nos lábios dele.

- E você vai me dar o que eu quero? – sussurrou ela contra a boca dele.

Ele aprofundou o beijo, tomado por uma intensidade selvagem, parando apenas por um segundo para sussurrar:

-Eu vou te dar o que você quiser.

Ele desceu seus beijos para o pescoço dela, os olhos fechados, completamente concentrado,

Mas os olhos verdes de Lily... Esses estavam abertos. E completamente negros.

James caminhava desolado pelos corredores frios e vazios do castelo. O Mapa do Maroto estava no bolso, para o caso dele se perder.

A cabeça de James girava totalmente cheia, a mente trabalhando a mil. Tanto acontecera em tão pouco tempo, tudo no mesmo dia...

James, desde o terceiro anos, sonhava em passar seus dias com Lily Evans. Era complicado, mas ela a amava. Amava o modo que o cabelo dela reluzia a luz do sol, amava o modo que seus olhos se arregalavam levemente quando ela acertava alguma questão, como se estivesse surpresa por saber a resposta. Amava como sua voz era macia quando falava com Marlene...

E agora ele estava atado a ela, mas não do jeito que ele queria.

Lily estava calma quando falou com ele, mas ele conseguia ouvir um quê de rancor na voz dela. Era compreensível, afinal, ele interrompeu a vida que ela tinha planejado.

Mas não fora ele. Por mais idiota que ele pudesse ser ás vezes, ele nunca poderia fazer isso com ela.

Ainda perdido em seus próprios pensamentos confusos, James dobrou uma esquina qualquer. O silêncio era sepulcral, mas conforme ele ia se aproximando do próximo corredor ele foi ouvindo um choramingo baixo.

Ele se aproximou, procurando a origem do som. O choramingo cessou por um instante.

E o primeiro grito cortou o ar.

James se apressou seus passos rápidos ecoando nas paredes de pedra fria. O segundo grito chegou, longo e agudo, impregnado de agonia. Os pelos da nuca dele se eriçaram, seu sangue parecia ter se congelado com tal berro. Finalmente, ele achou de onde vinham os gritos: uma porta fechada no fim de um corredor estreito. James correu até a porta e a abriu, atirando-se para dentro.

A cena que ele encontrou ali o chocou profundamente. Sentada no chão, a cabeça escondida entre as pernas, Marlene choramingava baixinho, no canto escuro da sala. No centro, havia um corpo flácido e pálido, de olhos fechados. As pontas dos dedos estavam negras, como se estivessem apodrecendo. Os cabelos estavam opacos e cinza, espalhados no chão, abertos em leque.

Demorou um pouco para James reconhecê-la sem seu brilho, sem sua aura de cabelos flamejantes, mas aquele era um rosto que ele reconheceria de qualquer jeito.

Porque aquela era Lily.

Morta.


End file.
